One heart, Three Lovers
by cutes.tomoyo
Summary: Momoko got a big surprise! please read!
1. big surprise!

One Heart, Three Loves

This is my first story abou PPGZ/RRBZ . I'm not good in English ^^' (sorry). Thanks to you to read this story!!

Chapter 1 : can't belive it!

The morning now arrived in New Townsville. Momoko looked the clock, it's 04.00 a.m. She looked at the window. It's dark sky, She tougth it look scared. She felt someone in her room, and she feel someone grabbed her two hand. She gasped and she heard "hello blossom." Momoko was gasp "B….Brick?"

"Wow! She still remember you Brick! How bout me Blossom?" the blond-haired said to Brick.

"Hey Boomer, She's really cute if her hair let down!" the black-haired said to Boomer behind Momoko with grabbed her hands.

"L…let me go, Butch!!" scream Momoko to Butch. "Hey! She remember me! Hooray!!" He pulled his hands to Momoko's neck. She closed her eyes. I can't belive it they're come back! She tougth herself. Her pink eyes opened.

"Boys, wanna play with Blossom??" asked Brick to his brothers. "Yeah! We want!!" "How about this?" Butch asked with kiss Momoko in her cheek. Her cheek was blush with red on it.

Momoko POV

OMG!!!! Why they know my true perform??? Oh god!! Please help me!!!

Why butch kiss my check?? I want to kick his leg, but it's too dark. I can't see it… I hope it's just a dream…..

Normal POV

"cute!" butch said still hug Momoko. "That's not fair!! I wanna to!!" angrily Boomer. He came closer to Momoko and he kissed Momoko in cheeck (not in Butch's spot ^ ^ ") "stop that!!!!" with the red blush on her face. "you're soo sweet!!" and with that, he hug her on the right shoulder.

"Now's my turn~~" said Brick happily. "no! don't! please!!" cried Momoko. Brick smiled to her and "wee! Not!" he kissed her on the lips (OMG!!! xD) and suddenly, Momoko screamed……..

"WHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Momoko wake up from her bed. "Wha? Wha? Oh…. That's just a…." she frozen after she saw three teddy bear and 1 red ribbon on her desk.

"Oh no….. they're back….."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

That's chapter 1!!!

Next chapter, a new surprise again in her school….

See next in chapter 2!!!

And please R&R!


	2. Crazy Years

Me : Hi! We meet again! ;3 sorry for taking soo long xp

Momoko : I can't belive it! They kissed me!! _

RRB : Because we love you!!! X3 (hugged Momoko)

Momoko : (sweat and blush) Ukh…. I… Can't… Breath!! Dx

RRB : ups… sorry… xd

Me : Let's go to the chapter!!!

Oh! Before go to the chapter, im support MomokoxRRB xD

Coppelia-220595 : thank you!! ^^

Nigth Elf : thank you for give me some advice ^^ I'll try it!

Akane0arwen5 : you think so? ^^ thnx!

KireiMiyako : yeah, I watch PPGZ in cartoon network ^^'

xxxNamiCxxx : hmm… maybe Momoko love it ^^ thank you!!

Chapter 2 : Crazy Years!

Momoko just sighed. She too dizzy to remember The RowdyRuff Boys kissed her…….

"What they want to me?" tought Momoko. "…………………………………………Aaargh!! Trash it into far far away!!!" Momoko screamed.

"Why you scream Momoko-Chan?" asked Miyako, her best friend.

"Are you find your new prince again?" joked Kaoru, her other best friend too. "……girls, I need to tell this but…." Momoko paused.

"What is it Momoko-Chan?" "Yeah… But what Momoko?" They looked confused to Momoko

RIIIIIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Oh no!! We better hurry!!" said Kaoru with ready for her skateboard. They ran to school and Momoko just sighed.

AT SCHOOL……

"Why you late 5 minutes??" Miss Keane asked to them. "Sorry Miss Keane…." The Girls apologize to their teacher. "Apologize accept. Now you girls can sit now" The Girls nodded and go inside.

"Anyway class, we have a new students. Come in!"

They are all Boys….

"I'm Fujioka" the red-haired with red baseball cap said.

"Hi! I'm Makoto!" said blonde-haired cheerfully.

"Hosaka" said calmly black-haired with closed his eyes.

"Okay, what's your last name boys?" Miss Keane asked to them. "Kujo" answer Fujioka shortly. "Please sit down, Fujioka you sit next in right to Momoko, Makoto you sit next in left to Momoko and Hosaka you sit next to Makoto."

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru gasped. "Wow Momoko-Chan, I think their like The RowdyRuff Boys." Miyako said to Momoko. Momoko just stunned. "Hey, are you okay Momoko? MOMOKO?" Kaoru asked. "This year is really crazy!" Momoko said angrly. Miyako and Kaoru just sweat drop in their face. Miyako ask "Momoko-Chan, In lunch can we talking about your trouble?" "Oh… OK…"

BREAK TIME ( 10 MINUTE)…….

The Boys talk each other about someone. "Sweet! We found her!!" said Fujioka with five high with Makoto " Yup! And we lucky sit next to her!" "And…. What is the plan again?" asked Hosaka "Just two word"

"Proctect Her"

RRIIIIIINNGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They go to class each other. And they saw Momoko talk with her friends. They smiled to they self and return to go to class.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Yup!! Chapter 2 finally complete!!

Momoko : I wonder why they want to prctect me?

Fujioka : It's secret Momoko-Chan (Winked at her)

Momoko : (blush and looked at me) tell me now!!

Me : NO! If I tell you now, it's not surprise again!!

Momoko :Who cares!! Tell me now!!

Me : No!!! (I run from her)

Momoko : Hey!! Wait!!

Hosaka : Please R&R…. (give me death glare)


End file.
